Infinite Yaoi
by Charurururu
Summary: "Charles... let's get naked together." Ichika x Charles. Oneshot...? *Update in profile. 4/7/2015*


**A/N:** Hello everyone. I recently read Chapter 14 of the manga and it inspired me to write this. There was a brief scene in the manga that I wish was fleshed out more, so this is my attempt at doing so!

In this fic, Charles will be treated as a guy. Ichika doesn't know the truth yet and the narrative will not give away Charles' true gender.

* * *

><p>The sun was beginning to set upon the IS academy. Ichika and the new transfer student from France were strolling through the school grounds after spending an entire afternoon sparring. For once, Charles couldn't get away from Ichika after their session. It seems fate had other plans for them when they were informed that the showers were undergoing maintenance.<p>

Due to such circumstances, they had no choice but to use the shower back in their room. It was unfortunate for Charles however, since the boy made a habit of leaving Ichika alone in the locker room. It was an odd thing, something Ichika always wondered about when he changed alone. How come his room mate, a fellow boy like himself, doesn't want to change with him?

The thought lingered in his mind every time he changed clothes. Was he to blame? Did Charles have a problem with Ichika? The Japanese boy truly felt there was a gap in their relationship due to Charles avoiding him in such scenarios. There was definitely some tension between the two boys at moments like these. Guys shouldn't be behaving like this, or so Ichika believed. They should be able to trust each other and be comfortable with the other's company. But there was definitely something going on that was causing Charles to be so uneasy towards Ichika at times.

"Hey, Charles. Do you mind if I use the shower first?" He politely asked, thinking it'd be best if he finished his business first.

"No, I don't mind. Go ahead." The blonde replied, continuing to walk side by side with the other boy. "Just make sure not to use up all the body soap..."

Charles seemed calm and composed for the moment. So long as Ichika wouldn't bring up any suggestions of changing together, the situation should be fine. Maybe this time, they could just hang around and be like normal guys instead of getting into these tense moments. In fact, now would've been a good time to begin. They were alone after all. It was just the two of them, just two normal guys walking through the school.

But such privacy would be short-lived as the bane of their existence suddenly appeared. It was like a stampede that came running by as the ground seemed to shake. A horde of school girls were rushing over to where the boys were, hoping to spend some time of their own with the boy of their dreams.

Ever since Charles came onboard, the girls have been secretly engaging in conflicts that tried to determine who was the better man. Some supported Ichika, while the rest supported Charles. Such a heated rivalry only made the girls of the IS academy more insane. At this point, it would've been no surprise if they had ripped the boys' clothes off due to their strong emotions.

Before escape was even possible, the crowd of girls had already surrounded them. The two boys quickly found themselves surrounded by a bunch of fangirls once again.

"Ichika! Why don't you join us for dinner?" yelled out one of the girls.

"Charles! Do you want to hang out in our room for the night?" said another.

Charles let out a faint smile, trying to calm down the hyperactive group of girls. Even in this situation, the boy from France kept his cool. The same however couldn't be said about Ichika. The poor guy was getting frantic, not able to handle the overload of girls asking to be with him. At one point, one of the girls boldly took his hand and held it up to his chest in a romantic way.

"Ichika... d-do you want to sleep in my room tonight?" The girl shyly asked, still holding onto Ichika's hand softly.

"W-wha!" He stammered, unable to find words for such an offer.

Not a second of this event would fly by Charles. He had caught every single moment of it, despite dealing with the girls on his side. The blonde narrowed his eyes towards Ichika, as if he was irritated by viewing this scene unfold. The one thing in particular that caught his eyes was the fact they were still holding hands.

"Ichika." Charles began, "How long are you going to keep holding her hand like that?" He said, sounding rather agitated.

The oblivious young man finally snapped out of it after Charles knocked some sense back into him. Almost immediately, he let go of the girl's hand. Not saying anything more, Charles pouted and tried to get through the crowd of girls in an attempt to leave the scene. Ichika was left behind and watched as Charles walked away. But before the blonde boy could get far, Ichika had just remembered something.

"Ah! Sorry, everyone! But I'm going to spend the rest of my day with Charles!" He said, much to the girls' displeasure.

Charles stopped and looked back after hearing those very words. For some odd reason, a small hint of red appeared on the boy's cheeks as he stood there in shock. The thoughts racing through his mind couldn't be explained, but there was definitely something that triggered a spark within him.

How could Ichika forget. He was supposed to spend some quality time with his room mate. At least, that was the plan. The girls obviously didn't like the idea as they groaned loudly. But with that taken care of, Ichika went through the crowd and quickly caught up with Charles. The French boy was speechless after hearing Ichika's words, only able to look at him with uncertainty.

"C'mon. Let's get out of here before more show up!" He said, suddenly taking hold of his hand.

"Eh?" was the only thing that came out of his mouth after Ichika seized his hand.

Charles was taken back a bit, not expecting Ichika to take his hand like that. But Ichika had no time to idle. Ichika knew that they had to hurry back to their room, otherwise they will encounter more girls along the way. Holding firmly onto Charles' hand, Ichika lead him away from the girls. They would head straight for their room, hoping there'd be no more obstacles along the way.

And so the two boys ran off, holding each other's hand. The girls would look on, still disappointed they couldn't hang around with either boy. It wasn't all bad however. In the end, they were treated to the sight of two guys holding hands to which the girls happily squealed over. There was just something about yaoi that interested girls so much...

* * *

><p>Back in the safety and privacy of their room, Ichika and Charles had finally arrived to what was considered their only haven in this school filled with rabid fangirls. Ichika had worked up a sweat running here and dragging Charles with him. He used his sleeve to wipe the sweat off his forehead, making his way to the drawer to get some fresh clothes. But something was off. Even though they were safely inside their room, alone, Ichika could've sworn he let go of Charles' hand after they entered the door.<p>

Ichika looked back at the silent Charles, only to realize that the blonde never released his hand.

"Uh, Charles. You can let go of my hand now." He said, not really putting much thought into the odd moment.

The boy from France blinked, coming back to reality it seemed. He quickly withdrew his hand in order to avoid further embarrassment. Keeping his hands to his sides this time, Charles made his way to his bed, making sure to keep his back turned.

"A-Ah! Sorry about that... Go ahead and get cleaned up." Charles tried to brush it off, making it seem like it was nothing.

With Charles' back turned, Ichika couldn't make out Charles' expression. But Ichika shrugged and resumed to get some new clothes from his drawer. The boy from Japan only took a pair of boxers and shorts with him to the bathroom. And because Charles was facing the other way, he had no knowledge of this. And it's not like he wanted to see Ichika rummage through his clothing anyway.

With Ichika in the shower, Charles finally had some time to himself. The mysterious blonde boy sat on his bed, suspiciously fidgeting around. Something was clearly bothering him, but he dare not say to Ichika the slightest detail. At least, not now.

He remained there, fidgeting still until Ichika was done in the shower. His clothes were already laid out on his bed. It was the pants and sweat shirt provided by the school. It was nothing fancy really.

After waiting a couple more minutes, Charles could hear the shower faucet come to a stop. Finally, he was done. The blonde got up from his bed after much heavy thinking. The bathroom door opened and out came Ichika, wearing only his shorts and his boxers underneath. The Japanese student was wearing completely nothing up top, much to Charles' surprise when he saw this.

Ichika walked away from the bathroom door, rubbing his face with a towel. Charles just stood there, his eyes quickly snapping wide open in surprise. This was a sight that Charles never seemed to get used to. It was a sight that he avoided every time he abandoned Ichika in the locker room. But this time, there was no escaping it.

"Charles, you can use the shower now." Ichika said, placing the towel around his neck.

"I-Ichika! Why are you half naked?" He said, raising his voice a little but not too loud otherwise the girls would hear.

"I don't get it. What's the problem? We're both guys here." He replied, never really understanding why Charles behaved this way.

Charles spread his arms out, getting a little more worked up. "It's a big problem for me! You're the one who's being insensitive! You should worry about me a little!"

Ichika scratched his head in confusion, not entirely sure as to what Charles was getting at. Ichika still failed to see the big problem here. But what's more confusing were Charles' last words.

"What do you mean worry about you?" He asked, having no idea as to what he should be concerned about.

Charles looked away and grabbed his clothes off the bed. "Forget it. I'm going to take my shower now. In the mean time, why don't you get fully dressed!"

The blonde walked past the half-naked Ichika and headed into the bathroom. When the door closed, Ichika was left standing there in his shorts. The boy wondered why that French kid behaved the way he did. But one tiny detail that crossed his mind were the clothes he carried. Charles had only brought some pants and a shirt with him to the bathroom. That was it. Nothing more.

Ichika's eyes widened a bit, realizing the one thing that was missing. Underwear. He was speechless upon realizing it. But it seemed Charles didn't bring any underwear with him to the bathroom.

But as a friend, he couldn't just ignore it. Ichika knocked on the bathroom door while Charles was already in the shower.

"Charles! You didn't bring any boxers with you I think. Do you want me to fetch you a pair?" He offered, finding nothing wrong with doing such a thing. After all, he was just helping a fellow guy in need.

"N-NO!" He shouted, causing Ichika to jump from the sudden outburst. "I-It's fine! I already have some here..."

Ichika blinked and believed him without giving it a second thought. "Oh. Well, ok then."

Ichika didn't think about it anymore, but Charles obviously had some secrets that he didn't want Ichika to find out. That boy definitely was hiding something. At the very least, Charles didn't want Ichika going through his clothes. Who knows what he could find in Charles' belongings.

While Charles was occupied in the shower, Ichika took this time to prepare some tea just for the two of them. This was usually how they spent their evenings; two guys just lounging around, drinking.

* * *

><p>Moments later, when Charles was already done taking a shower, the two of them sat down to have a nice, warm cup of tea. It began with an awkward silence at first, but Ichika was determined to deepen his relationship with his male companion.<p>

"Hey... Charles. There's something I wanted to talk to you about." He said, looking blankly at his cup of tea.

Charles took a quick sip first before answering, "What is it?"

"How come you don't want to change with me? Every time, you always leave me in the lockers."

And so, it was finally said. It was something that needed to be addressed. Charles blinked a few times, trying to find the words to answer his question. At the same time, he tried not to get worked up and remain calm.

"It's... it's complicated. But I just can't. It's embarrassing, you know!" He finally admit, his eyes shifting away to avoid direct eye contact with Ichika.

"What's to be embarrassed about? We're both guys. You shouldn't be bothered if you see me naked... and likewise, I won't be bothered in the slightest if I see you naked." He said, trying to reassure him that it was alright.

"Y-you don't know what you're saying..." Charles slightly blushed, immediately using his hand to cover his cheek to hide it. "Can we change the subject? Please..."

Ichika sighed and took a quick drink from his tea. He didn't get very far, but Charles' words got softer towards the end. He respected his wishes and dropped the subject, knowing he was making him uncomfortable.

Despite Ichika being completely oblivious towards girls, he was more aware when it came to his fellow guys. He noticed it before Charles could hide it - Charles' blush. It seemed he really was embarrassed to talk about it... or so he believed. Ichika accepted that. It was a subject that was best left untouched... for now.

Ichika changed the subject as Charles asked, and pretty soon, the two boys started to liven up more. Charles seemed more relaxed and comfortable which to Ichika, was most important of all. Two young men spent their time drinking the night away, getting lost in their wild discussions. During all this interaction, Ichika finally learned more about Charles and France. On the other side, Charles learned more about Ichika, Japan, and the fact he never had a girlfriend.

At last, the two guys had their bonding moment. And to Ichika, one of the best parts was that there were no crazy girls around to ruin the moment. After all, guys need to spend time with each other every now and then!

* * *

><p>It was a long night for Charles, having stayed up late spending some guy-time with Ichika. The blonde was still in bed when dawn came. He wasn't going to get much more sleep however. Ichika walked over to the side of Charles' bed, only to wake him up.<p>

"Charles! Wake up. We're going to be late!" Ichika said, grabbing Charles' shoulder and shaking it.

"Ahh... huh?" He said all groggy.

His eyes cracked open slowly, his vision taking a while to focus. But it didn't take long for Charles to realize what he saw in front of him. It was Ichika standing by his bed... wearing only his boxers. Charles' eyes snapped wide open, becoming fully aware now. He quickly sat up on his bed and looked the other way to avoid the sight before him.

"I-Ichika! Couldn't you have put some clothes on before waking me up like that! I swear, you're going to give me a heart attack one of these days!" He said, quickly getting all flustered.

"Wha-what's that even supposed to mean? But c'mon, my sister is going to kill us if we're late!" He urged him to get ready, not wanting to waste anymore time otherwise they'd both suffer the wrath of Chifuyu.

Charles sighed hopelessly and pulled his blanket aside. "Fine, fine. Just put some clothes on already..."

He started getting out of bed, with Ichika stepping back to give Charles some room. With one leg out of bed and on the floor, Charles dragged his other leg out of bed. But as he did so, his leg got caught in the blanket, causing Charles to lose balance. Clumsily getting his leg tripped up on the blanket, the blonde boy fell forward, destined to crash onto the floor... that is, if someone hadn't intervened.

"Ahh! You ok?" Ichika said, catching Charles in his arms.

"I'm-I'm fine." He replied, rather embarrassed at himself for getting tripped up like that.

Ichika had his arms around Charles' waist to prevent him from falling. Instinctively, Charles also had his arms around Ichika for added support. It only took a second for Charles to realize though what had transpired. He found himself hugging an almost naked Ichika. His face instantly went beat red.

Ichika on the other hand thought nothing of it. To him, he had just helped out his fellow guy. It was no big deal for him. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case for Charles. It was a huge deal for him. Before Charles could let go, a familiar voice echoed through the door. Ichika knew exactly who it was... and panic showed on his face.

"Ichika! You're going to be late for homeroom!"

The door opened. There wasn't even a knock. Ichika's first childhood friend casually entered the room to see if he was ready for class. But to her surprise, he was far from ready. Once Houki saw what she had walked into, Houki's eyes went wide. Her mouth gaped open, trying to find the words to say.

"W-W-WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Houki freaked, trying to figure out what in the world was going on.

The picture before her wasn't easy to take in. What she saw was two guys hugging. One of them barely even had any clothes on. And the icing on the cake was the visible red marks all over Charles' face. Whether it was due to the sheer embarrassment or something else, Houki didn't know as to why Charles was blushing so madly.

"Houki! It's not what it looks like!" Ichika tried to say, trying to sort out the misunderstanding.

From Houki's point of view, it really wouldn't end well for Ichika and Charles. Houki didn't know whether to be upset with Ichika or be confused that he may be interested in men. Or perhaps... maybe Charles is the one who is into men. Either way, Houki just had to find out.

Houki coughed. "Ichika... are you into men?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And that's it! This is my first time writing an IS fanfic. :p But I just loooove Charlotte so I wrote this entire fic today. ^^; Yup. The whole thing... so my brain is fried. x.x

Reviews are very much welcomed of course. Umm, at the moment, I did plan to keep this a oneshot... for now at least. I just wanted to explore the relationship between Ichika and Charles - not Charlotte!

Take care everyone!


End file.
